


Green

by denimcharlie



Series: macdennis [20]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 19:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11319936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denimcharlie/pseuds/denimcharlie
Summary: https://denimcharlie.tumblr.com/post/162322476220/green-macdennis-moodboard





	Green

_Green_

 

_It's hard for me to say, I'm jealous of the way_  
You're happy without me  


 

_____

 

_Mac and Dennis had been separated for almost 5 years._

_Dennis had a string of lovers over the years but he never let them get as far as he had Mac, he never opened up the same way._

_Charlie and Dee were still in love, Dennis being extremely jealous of their ‘perfect’ life with their kids._

 

_Mac on the other hand was now married to a former model named Rex, they had adopted their little girl Daisy a year after they married._

 

_Dennis swore his heart stopped when he saw Mac walking down the street, his daughter in his arms. Dennis thought that Mac, although older still looked as beautiful as the day he burst into Dennis’ bedroom, his nose bloody._

_“Dennis?” Mac questions “Is that you?”_

_“Hey Mac” Dennis smiles weakly “How have you been?”_

_“Life’s been good” He grins “This is Daisy, my daughter”_

_“She’s beautiful” Dennis says_

_“I’m sorry for how everything went down” Mac smiles “Just wasn’t meant to be”_

_“Yeah, I guess so” He chuckles, as to not let Mac know how much talking to him was killing him inside._

_“Anyway, I’ve got to drop this little tinker off at nursery” Mac says, tickling Daisy’ stomach “It was good to see you Den”_

_“Likewise, Mac” Dennis smiles_

 

 

_Dennis wished that he could have everything he had with Mac again, he wished he could turn back time._

_Mac, truly was the one that got away._


End file.
